The Walk
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: "I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault." Alfred plays an RPG with Kiku. He faints all of a sudden when the game starts, and so the real game begins. He desperately to go home, but then he suddenly finds a reason to stay a bit longer. But what happens when he's faced with conflicting choices? AU, USUK with multiple pairings. Adventure, fantasy, romance.


**The Walk  
A USUK fanfic  
Rated T  
Warnings: **_RPG games, lots of parodying references to the point that it'll just be like "WHY?", human AU, slightly-off grammar, sentence construction, spelling, British spelling and some terms, and whatnot._

**Prologue**

* * *

Alfred walked out of GamingSpot, undoubtedly delighted at his most recent purchase using his graduation money. He carried a paper bag full of NBox and FunStation3 games under his armpit while he ran to where his friend, Kiku, was standing. He put an arm around his smaller friend and grinned.

"I got the games already! Tonight's gonna be a fun night!" He beamed at him while the Japanese just smiled awkwardly.

"That's great. I've already got the food, so we should get back." Kiku nodded and they started to walk along the pavement. Kiku had bought lots of chips and soda, candies, chocolates among other things. Alfred offered to carry the food for Kiku as well, seeing as it was a bit too heavy for the smaller man.

Alfred then remembered that he had something to say to Kiku. He took out one of the games he bought a while ago and showed it to Kiku. He bought it because it boasted great gameplay, graphics and overall, it oozed quality, but he bought it mostly because he has yet to play a Circle Xeni (one of the leading game companies renowned for world-class games) game. "Can we play this first later? Please, please pretty please?"

"Hm?" Kiku took the game's case from Alfred. "Ah, yes, I've heard about this game. It's got great reviews, but of course, what more could be expected from a world-class company?" He nodded. "All right, we'll play this first." He said with a smile as Alfred whooped a bit in joy.

They arrived in Kiku's house where Alfred's staying over for the summer, and Alfred felt right at home by flopping onto his friend's couch. "Boot it up!" He excitedly yelled at Kiku. The other one raised an eyebrow. Alfred had forgotten that Kiku wasn't accustomed to such unorthodox phrases yet. "I meant, turn the FunStation on." He laughed.

"Ah, yes." Kiku cracked a small smile and nodded, making his way to the front of the TV where the FunStation3 was with some difficulty as his feet occasionally bumped against all kinds of trash, like soda cans, plastic bottles, candy wrappers, empty bags of chips and the like. Kiku doesn't usually stand for this kind of disarray and uncleanliness in his household, especially the living room, but since Alfred is his best friend, he could make an exception for that.

Moments later, they were both sitting (well, at least, Alfred was half-sitting, half-lying down) on the couch as the game was starting its title sequence. The game was called Last Dream by the company Circle Xeni. The art and graphics were very impressive, and everything about it was on the high-end. That's the reason why it was so expensive for a FS3 game and why it emptied out Alfred's wallet of all the games he bought. But he didn't regret it. From Alfred's expression that moment, no one could say that he regretted the purchase. He was awestruck, and he was practically salivating over it. Kiku was highly impressed as well, but he didn't show it. He's seen many games already by CX, and he knew that this game would be no exception to their god-level abilities.

Alfred grabbed the P1 controller and selected "New Game". There was a short clip that they watched, before they were taken to the character-creation section. _The good thing about this game_, Alfred thought, _was that it had so many things to choose from that you could make your character look like yourself_. And so he did. The game character he had made bore so much resemblance to himself that it was already him except for the stubborn cowlick on his head that he can't duplicate in-game. He named the character "Alfred" just so they would match.

Alfred pressed "OK" once he was done. There was another scene, where the character had just made it out of a forest after being chased by some wild animals, leaving him wounded and slightly injured. He fell to the ground, exhausted, a blurred woman coming into view just before he blacked out, the screen fading to black.

A female character greeted them on the screen, another scene now. She was quite busty and her hair was short. She introduced herself as the villager who found Alfred's character injured on the outskirts.

**Hello, my name is Yekaterina. I see you have woken up. That's great, I was quite worried!** **Are you all right now?**

****Two options: "Yes, we're all right." and "Maybe a bit later." Alfred chose the former.

**All right, let me show you around town, then! You can't get out of the village so soon since you're still recovering, so please do stay for a while!**

****Apparently, their characters were runaways, so it was no problem for them.

A message appeared. _**Would you like to start the tutorial? Y/N**_

_****_Alfred picked yes, just so he would know the basics now.

His vision grew dimmer before he fainted all of a sudden, slumping against Kiku. Kiku was startled. "Alfred? Wh- Are you okay?"

_The real game begins._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I've been planning this story for quite a while now, actually. I've got a lot of characters and pairings lined up for the story. The only characters in the real life are Alfred and Kiku while everyone else is in-game. It's multi-pairing, but I'll try my best to make it more of USUK.

I hope you guys liked the prologue so far... It's a bit short, but the next chapters will be at least 2,000 words (that's my bare minimum for my fanfic chapters) or something.

I also apologise for my other stories that take too long to update! I hope to update a bit faster on all of my stories now, or something, just to balance it out. Heh...

See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
